Homecoming
Homecoming é o nono episódio da terceira temporada de The Vampire Diaries e o cinquenta e terceiro episódios da série em geral. Resumo ROCK BAND My Morning Jacket PERFORMES - Na noite da dança do Homecoming , Rebekah abre para Elena sobre por que a noite é tão importante para ela, deixando Elena com emoções conflitantes. Caroline e Matt ficam chocadas com o comportamento de Tyler ao longo da noite. A noite toma uma virada surreal quando Klaus coloca seu último plano em ação. Determinado a superar Klaus, Damon entra em uma parceria perigosa , levando a uma virada de eventos terríveis. A banda My Morning Jacket funciona nas cenas do partido. Enredo Trivia *Antagonistas: Mikael, Klaus e Híbridos. *Mikael é o segundo original neutralizado por Elena. *Rebekah é a terceira original neutralizada por Elena. *Klaus mata Mikael. *Mikael é o primeiro original a ser destruído completamente. *Mais híbridos são criados por Klaus. *Stefan confirma sua idade nesse episódio - 162 anos. *É revelado que há quatro caixões. *Katherine admite para Stefan que tem humanidade. Prenúncio *Rebekah diz que ninguém da sua família é confiável. Está implícito que ela não poder ser confiável também. *Klaus diz que uma vez que Mikael estiver morto Stefan estará livre da compulsão. Ambas as coisas acontecem no final desse episódio. Referências Culturais *Esse episódio teve 3,33 milhões de telespectadores nos EUA. *Este é o último episódio (antes do hiatos de inverno) de 2011. A série retornará em 05 de Janeiro de 2012. *Esta é a primeira vez que Klaus e Mikael ficaram cara-a-cara á anos. Continuidade *Klaus retorna nesse episódio. Ele foi visto pela última vez em The Reckoning, em Ordinary People ele aparece em um flashback. *Katherine Pierce retorna nesse episódio.Ela foi vista pela última vez em Smells Like Teen Spirit. Esta é a última vez que ela aparece na Terceira Temporada. Citações Mikael: Está é a única arma capaz de matar um original. __________________________________________________________________________ Mikael: Você faz o que pode, e eu vou matá-lo. __________________________________________________________________________ Damon: Elena, se essa coisa explodir na nossa cara, lembre-se que só um de nós se cura rapidamente. __________________________________________________________________________ Stefan: (Para Elena) Eu sou obrigado a te proteger. E se eu olhar seu histórico de bailes de escola, é muito trágico. __________________________________________________________________________ Mikael: (Para Klaus) Ninguém se importa com você mais, menino. O que você tem? Exceto aqueles cuja a lealdade você forçou, ninguém. Ninguém. ___________________________________________________________________________ Damon: É muito Katherine de você. Elena: Não é um jeito de me fazer sentir melhor, Damon. Damon: Foi um elogio. Mais ou menos. ___________________________________________________________________________ Rebekah: (Para Mikael) Qualquer merda de pai que você está pensando em dizer, guarde pra si. Nada do que você diz importa pra mim. ____________________________________________________________________________ Katherine: (Para Stefan) A humanidade é a maior fraqueza de um vampiro. Não importa quantas vezes você desligue, ela sempre tenta achar um jeito de voltar. Ás vezes eu deixo. _____________________________________________________________________________ Mikael: Você nunca foi o que eu estava procurando. Rebekah: Nik era a minha família. Se você estivesse atrás dele, estava atrás de mim. _____________________________________________________________________________ Tyler: (Para Stefan) Isso não é uma festa, cara. É um velório. ____________________________________________________________________________ Tyler: Me desculpe se eu esfaqueei você. Era a única coisa que eu consegui pensar para te tirar de lá. Caroline: Ah é? Não pensou em, " Ei, Caroline. Eu estou preocupado com o que pode acontecer essa noite. Então talvez você devesse ir para a casa e assistir 'Dancing with the Stars'". ____________________________________________________________________________ Bonnie: Você está brava com seu irmão mais novo. Você vai gritar com ele um pouco, lhe ensinar uma lição de vida. Mais você não pode realmente ficar brava com ele como eu estou". Elena: Bonnie... Bonnie: E você não deveria estar mesmo. Ele é seu irmão. Então, não, eu não posso realmente falar com você sobre isso." _____________________________________________________________________________ Damon: Você confia em mim? Elena: Sim. Damon: Então, você não tem nada com que se preocupar. Fotos HQ9.jpg HQ10.jpg HQ8.jpg HQ7.jpg HQ226.jpg HQ5.jpg HQ4.jpg HQ3.jpg HQ2.jpg HQ1.jpg